nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Qualinthalis Miertholas
Qualinthalis Miertholas was an elf male fighter/cleric of Vesper and a PC in the 2nd Emeron campaign. History Qualinthalis "Qualin" Miertholas was born in a village in the Glave Woods in 930 MR. Little is known about Qualin's early life but when he was 50 (a rather young age for an elf), a rampaging horde of undead overran his village slaughtering most of the residents. The elven forces fought for nearly a month before being able to take the village back. Shortly after this Qualinthalis joined the Order of the Fadalithis and was quickly recognized for his single minded dedication. He advanced quickly through the ranks, specializing in destroying powerful, free willed undead. In the year 1069 Qualinthalis was tracking a human necromancer named Devos. The evil wizard was able to ambush Qualin and use a magic item that trapped him in amber, suspending his bodily functions. After several decades Qualin was freed by a group of adventurers whom he later joined and became the Heroes of Prophecy. He thanked them and returned to the Order's headquarters on the border of the Glave Woods but found that it had been shut down in 1079 and the Order disbanded. Qualin traveled to the capital of the Glave Woods and learned that a member of the order named Karinthena had a grandmother named Sedrina who had turned herself into a liche. She turned her granddaughter into an undead slave and used his knowledge to attack the secret location of the Order's headquarters. The Order of the Fadalithis was destroyed that day, as every member at the headquarters was killed to a man. Worse, Sedrina made a point of hunting down any member of the order anywhere they could be found. Upon learning this Qualin took a blood oath to destroy Sedrina and rebuild the Order of the Fadalithis. He returned to Emeron City and joined with those adventurers who would become the Heroes of Prophecy. With the Heroes of Prophecy One from the Past of a time bygone will help to spur the quest along -Yotorian Prophecy of the Invader God There is debate on if this line from the Yotorian Prophecy refers to Qualinthalis or Dandy Lion. Regardless, Qualin joined with the Heroes of Prophecy and accompanied them on their quests. The Haunting of Yadfim Qualin accompanied the Heroes of Prophecy to Yadfim at the request of the estate's lord, Sir Arocan Gialiadin. He had recently been granted the estate and manorhouse, but it was considered cursed by the common people and he could not get workmen or servants to come to repair or serve there. Upon arrival Qualin immediately identified the problem as a likely ghost haunting, and began to lay out plans to address the haunting by finding a way to lay the spirits to rest or destroy the ghosts. Fortunately Dandy Lion recognized the ghosts, as she had been to Yadfim and was present when they had been destroyed. With her advise and some magical assistance from Qualin to communicate with the spirits they were able to lay the physical remains of the two ghosts to rest and free the spirits to pass to the afterlife. The Rescue of Chickwood On the 16th of Griffon, 1129, Qualin was among the heroes of prophecy gathered by Jon Sumnim to rescue Jaymes Chickwood, who had been kidnapped by the dragon Starr. The beast wished to learn what was known about the Yotorian Prophecy and where to find the artifacts of the gods. He fought alongside the others, and was able to free Chickwood, who along with Sumnim chased the dragon off. Recruited by Sir Zadric On the 25th of Griffon, 1129 Qualin was among the Heroes of Prophecy to answer the request of Sir Zadric Trield to travel to Crossroad to meet with him. He expressed that he too was aware of a conspiracy to gather certain magical artifacts of the Gods to use for some nefarious purpose that was yet unknown. He stated he may wish to hire them but wished to test their competence by hiring them to clear out a nearby goblin warren. Aware of the lines of the prophecy stating They shall be recruited by a large lord| to begin the quest after a goblin's blood poured, ''they accepted the proposal. The group headed out the following day. Kagami located some tracks and in short order they had found a goblin raiding party. Qualin charmed one of the creatures and it led them to the lair. In a huge battle the heroes were able to slay the beasts with Kagami cutting down the chieftain. Sir Zadric paid the group and explained that he had received word of someone or someones trying to gather specific artifacts. He was still working with his resources on the motive and a lot of details but head a name: Darsalgen. According to Sir Zadric this person was launching (or had launched) an expedition to the Plains of Galmar to find the fabled ''Club of Galmar. Finding a Brother Qualin did not go with the Heroes of Prophecy to the Plains of Galmar. Since finding out what happened to the Order of the Fadalithis he had put out the word that he was seeking any former members who might be alive after the purge of Sedrina the Souless. Word finally reached him that such an ally might exist somewhere in the Duchy of Rupmon. Wishing the other Heroes of Prophecy well, he rode to Rumpon to follow up on these rumors. From the description he was able to determine that the member in question was in all likelihood Thorinis, but he was not able to locate him. Given that Sedrina had made it a point to wipe out any member of the order, it was only sensible that Thorinis was in hiding. Qualin left word around the area that a "brother lost now returned" was looking for him, and left a few lines in the messages to indicate who it was and that he could be found in Emeron City. Disappointed but out of leads, Qualin returned to the capital. The Journey to Thorgain Qualin meet up with the Heroes of Prophecy in Emeron and accompanied them to the Dwarven Mountains to quest for the Battle Axe of Clangeddin, which Sir Zadric told them could be found there. The artifact was located in the crypt of a long dead dwarven hero named Theron Goblinsblood, and Qualin fully expected to face undead on the expedition (although, in fairness, he expected to face undead at all times in every location.) He was surprised when only golems guarded the crypt. The axe was recovered, as was the Helm of Theron Goblinsbood, which housed the spirit of the long dead dwarf. Qualin argued that the helm could be necromantic (in spite of divinations to the contrary) and should be destroyed, but he was overruled by the rest of the party. Indeed, this proved to be fortuitous because on the the return trip Dandy Lion was able to use the helm to procure the Brewmaster's Helm of Infinite Brewing in Hardale. The Sig Fried and Roy Carnival Qualin was with the Heroes of Prophecy when they traveled Iest to find the carnival owned by Dedekind Fried's parents, Sig and Roy. According to the Prophecy there they would find a trio of items, though they found that it had been taken over by the bearded lady, a mage named Esther. She had come into possession of the ''Amulet of Yotia'' and using it located the Modee's ''Hat of Performance'' and the Brewmaster's Girdle of Binge. The former leader of the carnival, Fitzgerald, had been turned into a creepy looking toad and installed in the Freak Show. The heroes were able to return Fitzgerald to his natural state, and he rallied the carnival to stand up to Esther and those loyal to her. With the Amulet of Yotia, however, her magic was vastly increased, and the heroes had to step in to defeat her. Esther was banished. They were able to recover the Amulet of Yotia and the Girdle of Binge, but the carnival bard who possessed the Hat of Performance, a man named Horace, refused to give it up. Dedekind argued Horace should come with them then, and in spite of the objection of many of the Heroes of Prophecy, he did just that. News of Betrayal While returning traveling from Iest to Emeron City the Heroes of Prophecy were accosted by Baron Christopher Ravenut. He demanded to know where the artifacts they'd collected were and was hostile at first. When he saw Dandy Lion, whom he had played with as a child, he agreed to hear them out. He explained that he believed that Sir Zadric Trield, whom they were working for, was gathering the items for a nefarious purpose and not to safeguard them as he had told the Heroes. They declined to hand over the artifacts in their possession, and explained that they'd already given the Club of Galmar to Sir Zadric, but agreed to investigate him and departed. During the journey to confront Zadric, the group decided that Dandy should no longer carry the Bell of St. Chardastes, fearing the small pixie could be overpowered by an enemy and have it stolen from her person. Dandy, affronted at the implication that she could not defend herself and angry because the group had promised to allow her to carry it until it was needed, refused to turn it over. Concerned that they would search her, she gave the bell to Keysbee who sided with Dandy in the dispute, for safe keeping. Eventually the group did demand that Dandy upend her belongings in searching for the bell, but of course she no longer had it and, mischievously, claimed she must have lost it. Most of the Heroes remained up all night looking for the bell, and the following day Ferris cast a spell that revealed where it was...in Keysbee's pouch. Qualin, tired and beyond frustrated ran for Keysbee who fled from the camp and climbed a tree, taunting the elf as he did so. In a fury, partially as a result of the Kender's taunting and partially due to the lack of sleep, Qualin caught Keysbee and beat him unconscious, rifling through his belongings he located the Bell of and brought it and Keysbee back to camp. Keysbee and Dandy nursed hard feelings towards the rest of the group for a time, but that night around the campfire they all admitted they handled the encounter poorly and the dispute was smoothed over. Confronting Sir Zadric On the 25th of Skeleton they reached Crossroad to confront Sir Zadric directly. Qualin, Kagami and Dandy met with Sir Zadric While the rest of the Heroes waited outside the manor house. The three laid out Baron Christopher's claims and demanded answers. Dandy had used her power to see into Zadric's heart upon their first meeting, but found only a good man, if one sometimes prone to hotheadedness. However Zadric was not acting hotheaded, nor had he ever in their interactions. This prompted Qualin to deliberately attempt to provoke the night during their conversation, though it resulted in only calm and measured (if affronted) responses from Zadric. This left all three of the heroes ill at ease and deeply suspicious that something was wrong. Zadric denied their claims, but invited them to leave his service if they were displeased. They decreed that they were going to leave his service for Baron Christopher's and would not turn over the artifacts on them to him. In response Zadric attacked them. The other heroes rushed in to join the fight, but even still the battle was incredibly fierce. Ultimately, however, Sir Zadric was slain. A ring found in his possession seemed specifically designed to stymie powers like Dandy's, which explained their confusion. Investigation of Zadric's manor revealed that he had sent the club south to Eddie Drezzen, (who at this time was an impostor) and that the two were in league with someone named Sedrina. Qualin immediately recognized this name and informed to his companions that Sedrina the Souless had destroyed the Order of the Fadalithis. Dandy informed them that Eddie was, in fact, an impostor and that while she didn't know where the real Eddie was, the one working with the others was using his name and good reputation. The Expedition South The Heroes returned to Emeron City to inform Jon Sumnim and Jaymes Chickwood of recent developments and make preparations for their expedition to the Brokenback Swamps to slay Sedrina and the Halfling Shires to confront the impostor of Eddie Drezzen. While there Qualin was approached by Thorinis, who had received his message in Rupmon. Qualin was pleased to at last be able to work alongside a brother of the Order and invited him on their quest. Thorinis readily agreed, more than happy to be able to help liberate the Academy of the Fadalithis and destroy Sedrina the Souless. The prophecy indicated that the Bow of Corellon Larethian would be in danger of being stolen, and Qualin technically needed to secure permission from the queen of the Glavewood Kingdom to re-open the Order of the Fadalithis. Fortunately Dandy Lion was acquainted with Queen Parthalanis from her days as a Hero of Unity and was able to secure an audience for she and Qualin. Qualin, aware of the magnitude of meeting the queen of the elves, made a point to purchase the best finery he could locate and afford on short notice to be presentable for the audience. They met with Queen Parthalanis on the 6th of Wolverine, 1129. They warned the queen about the prophecy and that nefarious individuals would be after the Bow of Corellon Larethian. Qualin also requested a royal dispensation to restore the Order of the Fadalithis and clear out their old keep. Queen Parthalanis granted permission to Qualin, but stated that the bow was safe in the hands of her champion, Ranenthalentos, and would remain as such. She did thank them for their information, however. Qualin, like the queen, was confident the bow would be safeguarded in the Glavewood Kingdom, and he was more than pleased that he had permission to proceed with his mission. Within a day of the audience, however, the Heroes were approached by an elf named Larentheon, who advised that he was a cleric of Corellon Larethian and that the head of the church had a vision that the bow would fall into nefarious hands. The Heroes were dubious but agreed to meet and the next day met with an elf named Janelthalian, who stated that she had seen the vision and proposed to remove the Bow of Corellon Larethian from Ranenthalentos so it could be hidden to keep safe from the enemy. Dandy openly revealed that Janelthalian had evil in her heart and the group attempted to apprehend her for the Queen's justice prompting Qualin to immediately and without any hesitation attack her. She However she fought back fiercely, ultimately revealing that she was the green dragon Emerald. However the city's defenses would be too much all at once even for a dragon so she fled the area. Investigation revealed that the real Janelthalian had received no divine visions, and had no idea someone had been impersonating her. With a final warning to the Throne and to Ranenthalentos the Heroes departed. The Retaking of the Academy of the Fadalithis The Heroes of Prophecy sailed to the southern part of the forest and disembarking and heading east to reach the Academy. Qualinthalis and Thorinis led the way with great zeal. On the 16th of Wolverine, they reached the fortified hall. Qualin and Thorinis knew of a small silver mine connected to the Academy and led the heroes through it to slip into the building. Qualin, if possible, was even more dour and focused, at last able to strike back at the forces that destroyed the only home and family he'd had since his village was destroyed. Over the course of two days the Heroes of Prophecy cleared out the undead, including slaying Karinthena, whose grandmother Sedrina the Souless had destroyed the order and turned her into a Banshee forever cursed to haunt the order and kill any living creature that entered. The fighting was fierce though and both Thorinis and Keysbee fell to Karinthena before she was destroyed. They were able to recover the Torch of Everburning, however, preventing another artifact from being misused by evil. Qualin cremated both Thorinis and Keysbee and interred their remains in silver urns in the tomb of the Academy, with full honors of the Order. In the case of Keysbee many of the Heroes found this especially touching, as Qualin did not get along well with the carefree being. Facing Sedrina the Soulless The Heroes of Prophecy found evidence in the Academy of the Fadalithis that Sedrina the Souless had a tower in the Brokenback Swamps. Not only was she responsible for the monsters at the Academy that had slain Keysbee and Thorinis, but she seemed to be connected to the conspiracy to collect the artifacts. They left the Glave Woods for the Brokenback Swamps on 18th of Wolverine. En route they were ambushed by Esther, sent by Sedrina, but also eager to gain revenge on Dedekind. She was accompanied by a great deal of undead, but the Heroes of Prophecy were victorious and Esther was slain. On they way they met a trio of other adventurers on their way to slay the liche rumored to be in the swamps and claim the treasure for themselves. An undead hunter named Gabriel led the party, which also included a bard named Elrude and a rouge named Zalin. After some discussion they agreed to join forces. Within two days they had reached Sedrina's tower. Killing the undead guarding the front they moved in, fighting their way through the undead found there until they reached the top floor, where they faced Sedrina and Ferris' old nemesis Salvok. Qualin charged Sedrina, laying into with all he had, both with his divine magic and weapons, including using Vesper's ''Torch of Everburning'' on the liche. The fight was incredibly difficult. Within seconds the magic of the villains had turned Vestibule into a statue transported Dandy and Horace elsewhere and slain Zalin. Salvok was wounded and forced to teleport away to safety, but many of the heroes were incapacitated in the battle, including Qualin who was barley able to cling to consciousness but was too badly wounded to move or act. The final moment came down to Ferris, faced with the severely damaged Sedrina. The half-elf had only one spell left, and its blast radius would surely incinerate the unconscious Qualin and Gabriel. With his last breath before passing out from his injuries Qualin whispered "do it," to Ferris. Left with no functional allies and no choice, and believing that both of the men despised undead enough that they would readily give their lives to see the liche's defeat, Ferris let fly with his last Fireball. Destroying the liche, and sadly killing Qualin and Gabriel as well. The battle as won and the liche destroyed, but at immense cost. Yet Qualin never balked at giving his life for the destruction of the undead, let alone the one that had destroyed the order that meant so much to him. Legacy Qualinthalis was cremated and his remains were eventually returned to the Academy of the Fadalithis to be interred alongside his fallen brothers and sisters. Another missing brother of the order, Seltrini had been in the Eastern Realms when he heard word that two of the last members of the order had gotten together to try to reform the Order of the Fadalithis. He returned to the region immediately, but the journey across the Plains of Galmar was long. Upon learning that Thorinis and Qualin had fallen but that they had destroyed Sedrina in the process he took up their write from the Queen of the Glavewood Kingdom to reform the Order. Over the decades Seltrini began a second guildhall in Emeron City to train humans and other races who wished to Join the order, but could not enter the Glave Woods due to a lack of elven blood. This guildhall is called Qualinthalis Hall in Qualin's honor, and a portrait of Qualin hangs in a place of prominence in the entrance alongside one of Thorinis. Personality and Appearance Qualin was a dour, grim, determined elf. his faith was unwavering as was his disgust and loathing for undead creatures. Unlike most elves he had no love for life or the beauty of nature instead seeing only the horrors of what the undead and necromancers brought to the world. Once, he may have had the love of life common to elves, but it was snuffed out along with his friends and family when his village was destroyed so long ago. Like all members of the Order of the Fadalithis Qualin dressed all in black. Like most elves he was small and slight, however Qualin surprisingly muscular and strong in spite of this. He had long black hair worn tied back and green eyes. He had a tattoo of the sigil of the Order of the Fadalithis on his right forearm, as all members must have such a tattoo somewhere on their bodies. Abilities Qualinthalis was a cleric of Vesper and able to cast divine spells of the third circle of power. He was also a skilled fighter, preferring to fight with a silvered mace in each hand. As would be expected, he was also a master of Undead Lore, particularly free willed undead, and how to slay them. Qualin was a capable tracker as well and competent woodsman as well. Category:Characters Category:Emeron Category:PC